Nuestra primera vez
by MissRosalie
Summary: La primera vez de Rosalie & Emmett. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Tenía miedo...mucho miedo. No sabía como demonios empezar sin lastimarla ni herirla en lo más mínimo. Mi nueva naturaleza no me dejaba muchas esperanzas de ser todo un caballero, pero yo realmente la amaba, y haría mi mayor esfuerzo.

No era el mejor con los repertorios, pero hice lo que pude. Busqué rosas toda la tarde para derramar pétalos por toda la habitación.

Las sábanas eran de seda blanca, pero me volvía loco el solo hecho de pensar que el cuerpo desnudo de ella sería como el mármol, o incluso más suave...La deseaba con todo mi ser pero tampoco quería dañarla. No después de lo que ella pasó.

-Creo que está todo listo...- dije para mí revisando cada detalle del cuarto. La luz era tenue, perfecta, gracias a las velas que coloqué.

Caminé hacia el living, esperando su llegada. Estaba nervioso... y no es que fuera mi primera vez. Como humano había disfrutado de todos los libertinajes que se podían, y mujeres nunca me faltaron, pero ella no era cualquier mujer.

Sus inconfundibles pasos, al menos para mí, se acercaban a la casa. Me miré al espejo y arreglé mi camisa. Ella iba a abrir la puerta pero yo lo hice antes.

-Hola - le sonreí como a ella le gustaba. Tenía una extraña obsesión con los hoyuelos que se marcaban en mi rostro al sonreír.

-Hola - me respondió con un atisbo de confusión.- ¿Pasa algo?

Le extendí mi mano de la forma más caballerosa que conocía, gracias a Carlisle, y ella la tomó. La hice pasar.

-¿Emmett? - preguntó un poco nerviosa. No sabía que yo era el que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios...

Tomé su abrigo de los hombros y lo deslicé hasta sacarlo completamente. Ella miró extrañada como yo lo colocaba en el perchero.

-¿Dónde están los demás? - se percató de la ausencia de la familia.

-Salieron - respondí. Me paré por detrás de ella y puse mi mano en sus ojos, impidiéndole ver.

Ella se rió, y yo me enamoré otra vez. No sabía cual iba a ser el límite de mi amor hacia ella, pero al menos estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-Camina, Rose- le instruí.

Ella dudó un momento pero finalmente dio un paso... La seguí, colocando suavemente mi mano libre en su cintura.

El camino a la habitación se hizo eterno. ¿Cómo iba a empezar? ¿Y si ella no quería? Llevábamos tres meses juntos, desde que ella me salvó aquel día.

Los tres meses más felices de mi vacía existencia. Gracias a ella yo había vuelto a reír, y creo que fue mutuo, según lo que me contaba Esme...

-Extiende tus manos y abre la puerta.

Lo habría hecho yo pero mi mano en su cintura había empezado a acomodarse. Rosalie se había convertido en mi necesidad y cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba conciente de ello.

Rose abrió la puerta y yo saqué mi mano de sus ojos. Su mano derecha fue directo a su boca. Mi arte culinario la había asombrado...

-Emmett, ¿tú hiciste ésto? - se dio la media vuelta.

La luz de la habitación la iluminaba de una forma que hizo que cayera en una especie de hipnosis. Me sentí un bobo cuando ella pasó su mano bajo mi pera y cerró mi boca.

-Ahh... emm, si. - respondí muy nervioso. Rosalie soltó una risita.

-Gracias - se puso de puntillas y alcanzó mi boca con sus labios.

Fue un roce sublime pero bastó para volverme loco. Estúpidos instintos neófitos.

Mis dos manos terminaron en su cintura, apegándola a mi cuerpo con apremio. Ella hechó su cabeza hacia atrás soltando el beso. Me arrepentí en el acto. Si iba a hacer ésto bien tenía que demostrarle que podía controlar mis instintos.

-Lo siento - bajé la cabeza, mientras soltaba su cintura.

Rosalie puso su mano en mi mentón y levantó mi cabeza. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos de diosa y me besó nuevamente.

"Contrólate, contrólate" - me ordenaba a mi mismo.

Pero ella era mi perdición. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza mi rostro y me atreví a colocar mis manos nuevamente al rededor de su cintura.

Entramos en la habitación y cerré la puerta por detrás. Ella me encaminó a la cama.

Caímos sobre ella y los cientos de pétalos que había esparcido. Ninguno cayó sobre el otro, si no que quedamos de lado, fundidos en un apasionado beso.

Rosalie detuvo el beso y me miró con una expresión que no supe definir...¿Miedo? ¿Ternura? ¿Nervio? ¿Amor?

¿Cómo era posible que ella me dijera tanto con la mirada?...

-¡Carajo!, perdóname... No estás lista aún...Soy un idiota. - me comencé a levantar de la cama pero ella me detuvo.

-No... - me miró con temor mientras se mordía el labio - no te vayas.

Rosalie dirigió una mirada furtiva a mi camisa y al segundo su mano estaba en mi botón. Comenzó a desabrocharlos uno por uno, hasta dejarla abierta.

Pasó su mano por mis pectorales y descendió hasta mi abdómen. Arrugué la mano sobre la sábana, sin que ella lo notara.

Rose comenzó a sacarme el cinturón. Mi respiración se volvió un poco más acelerada... Ella me hacía volver a ser tan humano.

Una vez que mi cinturón estaba abierto, ella subió sus manos y sacó mi camisa, depositando suaves besos en mi pecho.

Tomé su mano y la guié al borde de la cama. Ella se paró y yo me senté en la orilla. La tomé de la cintura y la giré, teniendo acceso al cierre del vestido color rosa que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla.

Lo bajé lentamente, mientras admiraba su espalda de mármol a medida que el cierre me abría paso a la belleza que mis ojos no merecían.

El cierre llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda y cuando lo hizo, Rosalie se lo sacó, dejándolo caer a sus pies. El vestido se parecía en algo a mi en ese sentido...

Se sacó los zapatos de taco y se dio la media vuelta. Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que perdí toda mi identidad y cordura.

Ella era la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto jamás. Su sostén de encaje blanco me llamaba a ser sacado y descubrir el cielo mismo. Su cintura curvilínea jugaba con mis emociones, terminando en unas caderas que eran seguramente mi destino final.

Sus piernas, dos pilares de mármol que sostenían el templo de la belleza misma, eran perfectas y largas...

-Emmett- ella se rió de mi expresión de bobo que seguramente traía. Como no, si estaba presenciandola a ella en ropa interior. Creí haber sentido mi corazón detenerse por segunda vez en mi vida.

La tomé de la cintura y la subí a la cama. La deposité suavemente sobre la almohada... Rosalie se mordió el labio...¿Pero qué quería ésta mujer? Ya me había vuelto loco... No necesitaba hacer nada más, como esas mordidas repentinas...¡Cielos!

-¿Estás bien?... Pareces un poco nervioso. - Al fin lo notó.

-Lo estoy. - confesé.

Ella se rió. Me preguntaba siempre porque era yo el único que veía sus sonrisas. Nunca lo hacía con nadie.

-¿Es tu primera vez o qué? - dijo en tono irónico.

-Bueno.. técnicamente si.

Rosalie me miró extrañada, como si no creyese mis palabras.

-Como humano, me acosté con muchas mujeres...-confesé un poco avergonzado.

Ella frunció el seño.

-Pero no las amaba...- tomé aire - Es la primera vez que hago el amor.

Una amplia sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Rose, y sus ojos dorados me miraron con ternura. Deseé no haber tenido los ojos escarlata para haberle correspondido.

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y junté nuestros labios. Nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso insistente...

Me coloqué cuidadosamente sobre ella y me abrazó con sus piernas, dando inicio a la primera de las mejores noches de mi existencia.


	2. Chapter 2

El lemmon prometido... Disfrútenlo!

Rosalie's POV

El beso fue haciéndose intenso mientras mis piernas ejercían presión sobre Emmett. Su boca se deslizó por mi mentón, bajando suavemente hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Sentí como si jugaba con mi autocontrol. Es cierto, sus besos me volvían loca, haciendo que miles de mariposas se posaran en mi estómago, pero ahora era distinto. Era un calor sobrenatural, y él lo sintió también.

Su boca siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a mi busto, bajando por la línea hasta mi ombligo. Emmett besó incesante mi estómago haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara, mientras mis manos iban directo a su cabello.

Me senté en la cama y él me miró con un fuego increíble en sus ojos. Era mutuo. Sentíamos una pasión desbordada mezclada por el amor que nos embriagaba. Sin duda él era el hombre de mi vida... el único.

Moví mis brazos hacia atrás y desabroché mi sostén, deslizándolo por mis brazos. Emmett una vez más puso esa cara de hipnotizado, así que tuve que intervenir. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué a centímetros de su boca.

-Por mucho tiempo sentí que mi cuerpo estaba manchado, que ... no merecía a alguien que me amara o deseara - susurré en su boca y él pasó un pulgar por mi mejilla - Pero...

-Pero yo te amo, sin importarme nada... Yo borraré esas manchas.

Los centímetros que separaban nuestras bocas desaparecieron en un beso que iniciaba un proceso de sanación. Mi sanación. Nuestra sanación.

Me recosté sobre la almohada blanca, acompañada por su beso cálido. Otra vez ese calor...

Su lengua jugaba con la mía explorando y grabando en su memoria cada centímetro. Sentía unas ganas locas de hacerlo ya, de rogarle que me hiciera suya en ese mismo momento, pero era muy apresurado... Era nuestra primera vez y debía ser especial.

Bajé mis manos hasta llegar a su pantalón y me deshice fácilmente de su botón. Bajé su cierre y Emmett levantó su cadera para poder sacarse el pantalón con facilidad. Me reí al ver sus pies luchando por sacarlos completamente, en una pelea en que parecía no iba a ganar él.

-¿Nervioso aún? - me reí por lo bajo.

Emmett se sentó en la cama y rajó los pantalones que estaban enredados en sus piernas.

-Tranquilo, tenemos toda la eternidad. - reí nuevamente pero él me miró como si hubiese comprendido algo.

Su extraña expresión pasó a ser una sonrisa como aquellas que tanto amaba. Los hoyuelos de su rostro hacían que pareciera un niño juguetón...

-Exacto, tenemos toda la eternidad - confirmó - Bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme a esto.

-¿A qué te vas a acostumbrar, si se puede saber? - me crucé de brazos y fingí molestia.

-A sentir este calor que quema incluso más que mil soles... - se acercó a mi rostro y rozó con sus labios cada parte de mi cara. - Tendré que acostumbrarme a sentir como mi cuerpo vuela cada vez que tu boca me concede el cielo...

Terminó la frase y me besó con intensidad, tanto que me tomó por sorpresa. Llevé mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y él colocó sus manos en mi espalda, recostándose sobre mí.

Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba... Quería hacerlo mío como nadie lo había hecho en su vida. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí, para poder empezar una nueva etapa, en donde solo él era el dueño de mi cuerpo.

-Te amo Emmett - susurré en su boca.

-Te amo Rosalie. Te amo demasiado - sus ojos escarlata me miraron intensamente, casi de una forma en que te podías perder en ellos.

Me reí nerviosa al sentir "cuando me amaba". Eso lo provocaba yo, haciéndome sentir más hermosa y deseada que nunca.

Emmett tomó mis pechos en sus grandes manos, mientras su boca iba para allá. Los besó como si se fuese a acabar el mundo, haciéndome arquear la espalda. Levantó su cabeza y miró la ropa interior que me quedaba, o más bien, sobraba.

Me miró preguntando con la mirada si podía...Amaba como se preocupaba de cada detalle.

Asentí...

Sus manos tomaron mi calzón y levanté mi pelvis para que pudiera sacarlo. Lo fue deslizando por mis muslos hasta que los sacó completamente de mis piernas. Se devolvió besando mi pie, mi rodilla, mis muslos, mi vientre, mi pecho...

Bajó una de sus manos y comenzó a sacarse la ropa interior. No sabía exactamente que iba a sentir... ¿Me dolería? Después de todo yo no era virgen, y lamentablemente los recuerdos no eran los mejores. Pero no me invadían. No me atormentaban. Era como una mancha oscura en mi vida que estaba acostumbrada a mirarla, pero no me afectaba.

Abrí mis piernas y él se posó lentamente sobre mí. Pude sentirlo vacilar antes de de entrar.

-Confío en ti - Lo abracé uniendo nuestras caderas al fin.

Tres cosas pasaron en ese momento... Emmett escondió su cabeza en mi cuello, gruñendo y soltando su tibio aliento haciendo mi piel estremecerse.

Nuestros cuerpos se apegaron hasta formar una sola persona... Como si mi columna hubiera ejercido una presión propia para que se juntara con el cuerpo de Emmett...

Y lo tercero, y más maravilloso... No había dolor, pero sentía como si fuese la primera vez... Como si jamás hubiera sido tocada. Y así lo creí. Emmett había sido el primero.

Su gruñido se transformó en una respiración un tanto agitada, hasta que sentí su labio tiritar sobre mi cuello.

-¿Estás bien? - susurró en mi oído.

-Lo estaría si me vieras...

Emmett sonrió aliviado y levantó su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban más escarlata y con un brillo especial. Me sonrió regalándome esos hoyuelos que tanto amaba.

Entonces comenzó...

Apoyé mis manos en sus músculos muy bien marcados mientras sus manos estaban repartidas en mi espalda.

Se movió una vez... dos... tres veces. Hasta que solté un gruñido involuntario. A él pareció excitarlo más pues no dejó de mirarme con ese deseo candente.

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta su espalda y clavé mis uñas en él al sentir como las estocadas se hacían más fuertes.

La cama comenzó a moverse de una forma sobrenatural. La pared crujía producto de los golpes nada suaves. Esme nos mataría pero valía la pena.

La fuerza que Emmett ejercía en sus movimientos pélvicos fácilmente me hubiera quebrado la cadera si yo fuera una humana. Pero no lo era, y mi cuerpo lo disfrutaba, casi tanto como disfrutaba el cazar después de varios días de sed. Podría estar con él así, todos los días, cada hora, cada minuto.

Apreté más mis piernas contra sus glúteos desnudos, pidiéndole más. Necesitaba que fuera más rápido...

Emmett se percató y aceleró sus movimientos. La pared ya tenía el cabecero marcado y podía sentir la tela del colchón rasgarse bajo nosotros.

Nos miramos con fuego, con pasión, con amor. Estábamos llegando al final y poco me importaba el ruido del catre rompiéndose. Era una adicción hacerle el amor.

Emmett pasó una de sus manos por la parte baja de mi espalda y aceleró mis movimientos, enseñándome... Después de todo, agradecía toda su experiencia.

Podíamos sentirlo, mi cuerpo lo pronosticaba. Y así fue...

Con un suspiro muy sonoro ambos sentimos el placer más exquisito, tanto que dolía, pero un dolor adictivo. Emmett dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente en mi cuello. Nuestra respiración estaba agitada. Creíamos ser humanos nuevamente.

-Ro...- intentó pronunciar- Rose.

-Lo se Emmett - respiré aliviada mirando el techo.

Él salió de mí y se recostó a mi lado, mirando el techo también. Pude admirar su cuerpo desnudo, agitado luego de hacer el amor. Era la cosa más hermosa y escultural. Y lo mejor de todo... era mío.

Una sonrisa se fue posando en su hermoso rostro.

-!Wow! - soltó una carcajada.

-Lo se...

Pensaba que la sensación de la sangre pasando sobre la picazón ardiente de mi garganta era lo más increíble que mi naturaleza me brindaba, pero juntos habíamos descubierto algo que lo superaba con creces.

-¿Estás bien? - se puso de lado apoyando su cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la pasó por sobre mi estómago.

Lo miré con ternura y pasé mi dedo índice por sus labios carnosos.

-Gracias... -le dije al fin.

Me puse de lado también mirando de frente al hombre que me había hecho olvidar todo los malos recuerdos. Que con sus caricias borró marcas de un daño profundo.

Emmett había sido para mí, el primero y el único. Me había entregado a él en todas las formas posibles. Ya nada me pertenecía... Mi corazón, mi alma, mis labios, mi cuerpo, mi ser... todo era de Emmett Cullen.

Si les gustó, deje un review ! Aunque sea un "lindo cap" xD ... Tengo muchas lectoras, lo se por las estadísticas u.u pero son pocas las que dejan comentario... (prima tu también ¬¬ xD)

Y a los que dejan sus review, los de siempre..! Muchisimas gracias por seguir cada proyecto loco que saco :) Si no es por ustedes yo no publicaría :) GRACIAS!


End file.
